


Take me, kiss me, keep me

by onion_kid



Category: LazyTown
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic Robbie Rotten, no i'm not, sportacus is a needy boy, this is definitely just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onion_kid/pseuds/onion_kid
Summary: Sportacus considers flying to Mayhemtown for some late-night stress relief, but it seems like he just can't catch a break -- someone in Lazytown is in trouble. Robbie helps him work through his frustrations instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God damn but it's hard to write sex scenes without getting repetitive. Hope all y'all perverts enjoy.

Sportacus took a long drink of ice-cold water and sighed. Robbie hadn’t shown up, but it had still been a long day of no less than twenty-three daring rescues. The children were all tuckered out, snuggled up safe and warm in their beds, but although the clock had long since ticked past 8:08 he was still wide awake.

He jumped into the cockpit of his airship and began pedalling it around the border of Lazytown in a large, slow circle. It burned off a little of his restless energy but left his mind free to wander, and wander it did; down to the surface of Lazytown, where Robbie Rotten was somewhere underground. Perhaps he was preparing something especially tricky for tomorrow. Robbie would have that mad, excited look on his face, almost brimming with energy as he hopped about his lair, fusing parts together and bending over to pick something up in those tight, tight pants — 

A soft thunk echoed out as he let his head drop back against the top of the chair. Perhaps he’d fly to Mayhemtown and find someone to help him take the edge off it. It wouldn’t be the first time. Lazytown was wonderful, and he loved the children, but he couldn’t fixate on Robbie forever. 

He’d just made the decision when his crystal beeped softly against his chest. 

“Telescope!” he called.

It dropped into his hand and he peered through the windshield, down towards the town. There was a light on in Bessie’s house, but she wasn’t alone and probably didn’t need any more help. All of the children seemed sound asleep. That left only one person.

He tucked the telescope back into itself and called for the ladder. The town below was cool and silent. A soft breeze tugged lightly at his hat as he made his way through the moonlit streets, trying not to wonder what kind of trouble Robbie might have gotten himself into this time. The hatch behind the billboard was shut fast, but the trash can in the park contained a secret entrance that Robbie didn’t know he knew about. The pipes squeezed him along and spat him out onto the chair in the middle of Robbie’s lair.

“Robbie?” he called. His crystal was still flashing. Where was he? Was he okay?

“Go away,” Robbie called back. He sounded like he was in another room. Did this place _have_ more than one room? It must. At least Robbie was conscious.

“Robbie, are you okay?” he asked. He began walking in a slow circle around the lair, trying to find a door that might lead him to Robbie. “I can’t just leave you here if you’re in danger.”

“I’m not in danger, I’m just _stuck_ ,” Robbie said irritably. He sounded louder; Sportacus must be going in the right direction. “I can unstick myself. Go away.”

His eyes landed on an unusually darkened corner. A door hid in the very edge of the shadowy veil, and he rapped gently against it. “Robbie? It’s okay to ask for help sometimes. You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Robbie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a curse, and Sportacus was just about to open the door and enter, permission be damned, when Robbie spoke.

“Fine! But shut your eyes before you come in.”

“Shut my eyes?” Sportacus asked, bemused. “But how can I help you if my eyes are closed?”

“Close your eyes or you can’t come in,” Robbie repeated. 

His crystal was agitated now, pulsing faster because there was someone in need _right there_ and he wasn’t doing anything about it. It wasn’t worth arguing with Robbie about whatever invention he didn’t want him to see yet. He reached for the doorknob and closed his eyes. Hinges squealed loudly as the door opened.

“Robbie?” he asked. Soft breaths echoed against the walls, seeming to come from every direction at once.

“I’m over here,” Robbie said from somewhere to his left. “Since you’re here, there’s a key on a table just beside you. Get it and pass it to me and you can leave.”

He reached out blindly and knocked something rubbery to the floor. “Leave it,” Robbie snapped as he reached down to get it. “Just get the key.”

He stood back up and felt for the table again. His hands knocked against a bottle, which rolled against the wall, and a crinkly wrapper, probably from some kind of candy. He’d have to remember to wash any traces of sugar from his hands before he ate anything. He patted a cardboard box and knocked another bottle from the table before his hand landed on something cold and hard. He scooped it up carefully with both hands and turned around a little.

“Yes, yes, that’s it,” Robbie said. “Bring it over here, and then you can leave.”

The key was oddly heavy, as though it had been made with a significant percentage of iron. He could feel the small amount of magic he had rushing away from it, hiding somewhere deep in his body. An uncomfortable feeling, definitely, but luckily not one he had to endure for any period of time.

He walked towards Robbie’s voice, stopping after three steps when Robbie’s warm hand snatched the key from him. A lock clinked gently and floorboards creaked as Robbie stood up from wherever he’d been locked.

“Well, it was awful to see you, thanks for your help, time to go,” Robbie said, spinning him around by the shoulders and pushing him towards the door. “Your stupid beep-beep-beep has stopped, I’m fine. Get- argh!”

Sportacus grabbed blindly for Robbie and hauled him against himself, the only spot in the room he knew for sure was safe. The thing Robbie had tripped over rolled along the floor and came to a halt at Sportacus’ feet.

“Let. Me. Go,” Robbie said. His back was warm against Sportacus’ hands, and he realised abruptly that he was touching skin, not fabric. Robbie didn’t have a shirt on. 

“Robbie,” he began.

“Don’t,” Robbie said. “Don’t say it, don’t think it, just let me go and we can both pretend this never happened.”

And he will, if that’s what Robbie wants, but he can’t leave without making absolutely sure he’s okay. “Who did this?” he asked gently. “Did someone else lock you up?”

“Nobody else,” Robbie said weakly. “I was testing something and forgot the key. You don’t have to worry.”

Something clicked in Sportacus’ head. “Oh,” he said, letting go of Robbie. No wonder Robbie was so anxious to get him to leave. Humans always got very embarrassed about this kind of thing. “It’s okay, Robbie. It’s very natural. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“What,” Robbie squeaked. “I’m not embarrassed. There’s nothing happening to be embarrassed about.”

“Okay, Robbie,” Sportacus said blithely. “If you ever want me to help you, I would be happy to.”

“I don’t need help. You already _saved_ me.”

Sportacus laughed. “I mean you are a very attractive man, Robbie. I don’t know what kind of person you are attracted to, but I am hoping perhaps someone like me.”

Robbie was silent for much longer than Sportacus was comfortable with. Robbie could say no, and he would walk away. But waiting — he had never been good at waiting. His heart sank coldly in his chest, and he listened for something — anything — that might give him some idea of what Robbie was thinking.

“Why didn’t you say something _earlier_?” Robbie demanded finally, and Sportacus jumped in shock as a pair of warm, smooth lips pressed against his. He let out a shaky breath and reached out, grasping Robbie’s soft waist and pulling him closer. Was he shaking, or was that Robbie? It was hard to tell.

“I can’t bend my back like that,” Robbie complained, pulling back from the kiss. 

“Sorry,” Sportacus said. “Can I open my eyes?”

Robbie stiffened, clearly uncomfortable. Reluctantly, Sportacus took his arms from Robbie’s waist and stepped back, trying to be as open and non-threatening as he could be.

“We don’t have to do anything right now, Robbie. This isn’t a one-time offer. But I would really like to kiss you some more, even if we don’t do anything else.”

“Just… let me put some pants on,” Robbie said, still hesitant. “It’s not you, you’re — you’re perfect. You could have anyone you wanted. Why me?”

Oh, Sportacus thought. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been with a partner who was a little uncomfortable in their body, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He thought Robbie was wonderful just how he was, but he could understand how his exercise-sculpted body could make for an intimidating comparison.

“You’re fun,” Sportacus said finally. “You’re very clever, and you trick me all the time. You have a lovely voice. And you fill out your suit very nicely.”

A strange wind whipped through the lair, making his eyes itch and his fingers tingle. Fabric rustled softly nearby.

“Okay,” Robbie said. “I guess I’ll… come closer, then.”

Sportacus smiled. “It’s just me, Robbie. We touch each other all the time. This isn’t something new.”

“No, it isn’t,” Robbie admitted, and stepped forwards. He reached out to place a hand on Sportacus’ chest, and Sportacus opened his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie nodded, and Sportacus brushed their lips together. Robbie leaned into it, tilting his head and kissing back slowly. Hat and goggles slid from Sportacus’ hair as Robbie pushed his hands up, fingers tangling between his curls, tugging gently. Sportacus almost couldn’t breathe. Robbie was something he never thought he’d be able to have, and here he was, offering himself up on a silver platter.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Robbie’s, not quite able to look him in the eyes. Did he look just as eager as Robbie did, with spit-slick lips and pupils blown wide? He certainly felt it. His heart hammered in his chest in anticipation.

“What is this?” Robbie asked quietly. “This doesn’t feel like just sex.”

“It can be if you want,” Sportacus said. “There don’t have to be feelings for me to make you feel good.”

“You can’t kiss me like that and say there are no feelings here,” Robbie said, hands still entwined in Sportacus’ hair. And, well, he wasn’t wrong, Sportacus thought. He’d slept with a fair amount of people who were only warm, attractive bodies to him, and Robbie wasn’t just another warm body. Robbie was special. 

“No, I can’t say that,” he said. He smoothed down the lapels of Robbie’s dressing gown, fingers itching to reach down and untie the tie at his waist.

“Good,” Robbie said, and splayed himself lazily across the chair. One leg dangled askew from the arm of the chair in one of the most terrible examples of posture Sportacus had ever seen. “I like you. Kiss me again, idiot.”

“Okay, Robbie,” Sportacus said, and climbed onto the chair, kneeling astride the cushion. Robbie fisted his hands into Sportacus’ hair. It was rougher and more desperate than their first kiss, and all Sportacus could think about was Robbie’s mouth and how he wanted more of it. Robbie apparently had other ideas, because he pulled Sportacus’ head back by his hair and bit him, blunt teeth perfect against his neck. He couldn’t help but moan appreciatively.

“Oh, you like _that_ , don’t you,” Robbie said, and kissed Sportacus’ neck gently where he’d just bitten it. Sportacus shivered. 

“Do it again,” he said, shoving his hands against the back of the armrests to steady himself. Robbie tilted his head and bit the other side, making Sportacus squirm in pleasure. 

“You _really_ like that, don’t you,” Robbie said, a little bemused, smoothing a hand over the bite marks. “Is that some kind of elf thing?”

Sportacus huffed out a laugh. “No, it’s a me thing,” he said. “Elves are really very much like humans. I should probably not tell you these things, but you already know my weakness.”

“Sugar?” 

“Tall, clever villains,” Sportacus said. 

“Oh,” Robbie said, and kissed him again. Sportacus was never going to get tired of kissing Robbie. He wanted more, but if this was all Robbie was comfortable with, then this was enough. There would be other times, and he’d spent a long time up in the airship with nobody but himself for company. 

Robbie kissed down his jawline and attacked his neck again, alternating between open-mouth kisses and soft bites. It felt wonderful, and Sportacus rolled his hips against the air, unconsciously reaching for the relief of friction. His pants were too tight. Robbie’s leg slid up a little and brushed his erection, and he pushed himself against it. It wasn’t enough. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked Robbie. “I want to see you. I want to make you feel so good, Robbie, please.”

“If you don’t touch me I’ll _scream_ ,” Robbie said, and Sportacus leaned back and untied the satiny cloth keeping Robbie’s robe shut. Underneath, his pyjamas were watered silk that fell softly against his skin. Sportacus carefully unbuttoned the top of Robbie’s shirt and kissed his collarbone, once on each side. His right hand had already crept under the bottom hem of Robbie’s shirt. He rolled Robbie’s nipple between his fingers, watching as it stiffened, then pinched it.

“Ow!” Robbie complained. Sportacus slid his hand away sheepishly and kissed it better, then ran his tongue over Robbie’s other nipple until it too was pink and hard, a delicious contrast to his pale skin and dark hair. Darkened eyes watched him, pupils blown wide. His cheeks were flushed, which Sportacus personally thought was a very good look for Robbie. Well, if Robbie was watching closely, he’d make sure to give him a show.

The rest of the buttons undid easily, and he kissed his way down Robbie’s chest, shimmying down until he was kneeling on the floor between Robbie’s legs. He didn’t bother to stop when the waistband of Robbie’s pants got in his way. Heat radiated from Robbie’s crotch, and he could see his cock twitching through the thin silk. He licked his lips and looked Robbie straight in the eyes.

Robbie let out a strangled noise as Sportacus mouthed wetly at his cock. He tangled his fingers back into the elf’s hair, desperate for _something_ to hold on to as Sportacus licked at him with the flat of his tongue, tasting fabric and _Robbie_. He thrust his hips forwards shallowly, unconsciously trying to encourage Sportacus to do something, anything more. Sportacus pulled the waistband of Robbie's pants down to his knees, freeing a cock that was thicker than he'd expected. It twitched against Robbie's stomach and Sportacus touched it experimentally, taking hold of it and pumping a few times.

“Grip it a little higher,” Robbie directed. “Yeah, perfect. Just like that.”

He thrust his hips gently in time with Sportacus’ hand, groaning low in the back of his throat. The sound sent a tingle up Sportacus’ spine. “You’re so beautiful, Robbie,” Sportacus said.

“You daft, sentimental elf,” Robbie said. “Always giving out compliments like they grow on trees. I could probably slap you and you’d tell me I had nice hands.”

“You _do_ have nice hands,” Sportacus said, pumping Robbie’s cock a little faster. “Sometimes, when I am restless at night and can’t sleep, I think about how they would feel inside of me.”

Robbie stiffened, shuddered, and came in dribbling spurts. Sportacus moved his hand more slowly, guiding Robbie through it until the taller man was done and slumped back against the chair. “You can’t just _say_ things like that with no warning,” Robbie said, pulling a handkerchief out of thin air. Sportacus took it from him and wiped him clean, his own cock still hard against the tight fabric of his pants.

“Why not?” he asked. “It’s true.”

Robbie slid his pants back over his hips and tugged Sportacus down into his lap. “I mean that it’s not polite to be a tease. What if I took you up on it? Perhaps you _would_ say yes. Look at you, you’re so hard.”

He rested a hand in the curve of Sportacus’ groin. Sportacus swallowed and fought the urge to rub himself against it. 

“Anything you want, Robbie.”

“You’re just so eager to please, aren’t you?” Robbie asked, trailing his hand down the inside of Sportacus’ thigh. Sportacus watched in anticipation as Robbie reversed direction and slid it back up his other thigh before finally palming Sportacus’ cock. He moaned in relief and let his head rest against Robbie’s shoulder.

“Pants off,” Robbie directed, and Sportacus unclipped his belt and shoved his pants down. They caught on his boots, and Robbie vanished them both with a click. 

Robbie’s warm hand closed around his cock, and it was suddenly very difficult to concentrate on anything. A mostly-empty bottle of lube floated in from the next room and flooded his brain with thoughts of Robbie rocking back on those long, beautiful fingers, fucking himself into oblivion.

“Can you lift your legs up for me?” Robbie asked, and Sportacus lifted his legs high and wide, hooking his feet over each side of the chair. Robbie ran his thumb over the tip of Sportacus’ cock and let it drop against his belly, popping the cap of the lube. Heat flushed up through him as Robbie smeared lube all over his hand then reached down to tease his finger against Sportacus’ hole.

Sportacus rolled his hips up, encouraging him, but Robbie moved his hand away and tugged at Sportacus’ balls instead, rolling them in his fingers. It felt wonderful, but it wasn’t what he needed. Robbie ghosted his fingers up along the length of Sportacus’ cock, teasing him. He tried to push himself up into Robbie’s hand, but Robbie moved away again, sliding his hand along the curve of his ass instead. 

“Please, Robbie,” Sportacus whimpered. A finger pressed into him and Sportacus shoved his hips up, pushing himself further onto it. Robbie tutted and held his hand still until Sportacus lowered his hips back onto Robbie’s lap.

“Such a needy little thing,” Robbie murmured, his finger moving rhythmically in and out. “How long has it been since someone’s had you like this?”

“A while.”

“Do you think you could take another finger?”

Sportacus nodded, breathing deeply as Robbie pressed another finger against the first one and let Sportacus push himself onto them. He did his best to relax, even though there was a very definite burn now. Robbie rubbed his belly with his other hand and kissed his hair soothingly.

“Take your time. We’ve got as long as you need,” Robbie said. 

The vibration of Robbie’s voice against his back was comforting, and he breathed out and relaxed into the touch. Robbie’s fingers slid in easily. He felt as though his heart was about to burst, being held by Robbie like this, kept and surrounded and wanted. He wanted it to last forever. 

Robbie began to move his hand again, slowly in and out. It was easy to forget how overwhelming it was being stretched and opened, how easily he could lose himself in the pleasure of being taken. He reached blindly for something to hold and found himself gripping Robbie’s robe, still laying over the chair. A breathy moan escaped his lips as Robbie hit just the right spot inside of him. Robbie curled his fingers into the same spot and Sportacus let out a whine, clutching at the robe like his life depended on it.

“Look at you, you’re a mess,” Robbie said. 

Sportacus could only manage a nod as Robbie massaged his prostate gently and relentlessly. His breathing was coming faster and shallower, the feeling almost too much. If he’d been on his own, he’d have moved on to something else long ago, but Robbie just kept going. The hand on his stomach moved up to wipe a tear from his face and he realised abruptly that he was crying.

“I’ve got you,” Robbie was murmuring, “it’s okay, I’ve got you. You can do it. I’m right here.”

He choked out a sob as Robbie took pity on him and took hold of his cock, grasping it a little too tightly and pumping his hand a little too fast. Stars sparked over his vision as he came hard, babbling Robbie’s name. Robbie loosened his grip and guided him through it, just as Sportacus had for him earlier. 

He came back to himself to find Robbie rubbing his back. A clean handkerchief pressed into one of his hands, and he wiped his face clear of tears, then blew his nose noisily. Robbie was still there, still soothing him, a familiar presence in an unfamiliar situation. 

“I guess I really needed that,” he said shakily. Robbie barked out a laugh.

“No shit,” Robbie said. “Next time we’re doing it properly, and you’re going to tell me what you need _before_ I have my hand halfway up your ass. I’m magic, not a mind-reader.”

“Okay, Robbie,” Sportacus said, ‘next time’ ringing through his head like a bell. “And thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Robbie said. “Really, don’t. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Sportacus nodded and yawned widely. “I feel much better now,” he said absently.

“Oh, no, you’re not falling asleep here,” Robbie said. “I have a perfectly functional bed. You’re heavy, get off me.”

“You’re the one that put me there,” he protested, but let Robbie drag him into the room in the corner. He picked the dildo up from the floor on his way in and put it back on the bench next to the condom wrapper and lube bottles, then curled up on the bed. The handcuffs rattled lightly against the metal headboard as he shifted about in an attempt to get comfortable.

“Stop moving,” Robbie complained. Sportacus slung an arm over him and pulled him close. 

“G’night, Robbie,” he said. He drifted off to the sound of Robbie muttering and the promise of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps I have a tumblr! I am still kind of getting the hang of how it works but feel free to send me a prompt or follow me or whatever :) You can find it at onion-kid.tumblr.com/


End file.
